De lejos
by Lils White
Summary: Estás borracha. Por suerte, yo no lo estoy y puedo contemplarte de una manera que nunca me he molestado en hacerlo. Analizándote. Leve Daphne x Blaise.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un rubio repelente que siempre se metía con Harry y sus amigos? ¿Su futura esposa que sólo sale en el epílogo? ¿La hermana de esta última o un negro perteneciente a Slytherin? Es normal, los creo J.k. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Te ríes en voz alta para que él lo oiga.<p>

Estás borracha, de eso no hay duda, si no seguro que actuarías de una forma mucho más precavida. Y mucho más astuta. Por suerte, yo no lo estoy y puedo contemplarte de una manera que nunca me he molestado en hacerlo. Analizándote.

Tal vez puedas engañar al chico con el que coqueteas, al resto de nuestra Casa, a Draco, o incluso a Blaise. Pero a mí no. Puede que no seamos las hermanas ideales, las que se ayudan y protegen en todo, las que se animan y se quieren. Nuestra relación deja mucho que desear; tú no eres una persona de trato fácil, y yo tengo demasiado carácter para soportar tus dardos envenenados. Y aún así, por extraño que parezca, nos complementamos. Tú atacas y yo devuelvo; tú caes y yo te sujeto; tú me pinchas y yo me vengo.

Por eso, y muy a mi pesar, te conozco bien. Puedo ver que tu sonrisa está tensa, tu cuerpo inclinado hacia el chico con el que tratas de ligar y que seguro ni siquiera recuerdes su nombre está forzado, y tus ojos se desvían continuamente hacia él. Sentado en el sofá y sin intentar disimular que os mira con la mandíbula apretada. Te guardas la sonrisa de satisfacción y te acercas más al chico, echándote el pelo a un lado.

Te ríes de nuevo.

Es tu venganza. Tú no ignoras como yo, ni haces daño con las palabras como Blaise, tú no insultas como Draco. Tú eres mucho más retorcida y calculadora, y siempre has sabido que la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frío.

Cuando el chico se va a buscar vuestras bebidas tú te acercas a él. En condiciones normales no lo harías, seguro. Pero estás borracha, y la bebida siempre te ha vuelto más mala de lo normal.

Así que adivino por qué vas a verlo. Quieres hacerle más daño del que ya le estás haciendo.

―¿Qué haces aquí solo? ―tu voz tiene un toque socarrón cuando te detienes delante de él.

―¿Y tú? ―él destila veneno por todos sus poros―. ¿Dónde te has dejado al cara plato?

―Ha ido a por unas bebidas para animarnos más, ya sabes ―te apartas el vestido de las piernas como en un gesto casual, y tus ojos brillan victoriosos cuando él las recorre con la mirada. Una milésima antes de darse cuenta de que no debería hacer eso―. Después nos iremos a su habitación… a lo que surja.

Me guardo una sonrisa. Sólo borracha podías ser tan poco sutil. Puede que él la haya cagado, pero no es cuestión de que se lo restriegues así.

Y él también es un hueso duro de roer.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo ―sisea, levantándose para colocarse a tu altura. Tú te tambaleas un momento, presa de los efectos del alcohol y de la sorpresa. Y de su cercanía, seguramente.

―¿Ah, sí? ―susurras sobre sus labios. Estáis muy cerca, pero a la vez, muy lejos―. ¿Y qué es?

Él te recorre la cintura con la mano.

―Tus intentos de darme celos son penosos.

Tú alzas una ceja. Un gesto tan tuyo como tu pelo o tus ojos.

―¿Seguro? Te veía bastante molesto hace un instante ―sonríes como un gato a punto de atrapar a un ratón y hundes las manos en su cabellera rubia. Sus ojos grises chocan con los tuyos.

Él no tiene la suficiente rapidez mental para buscar una réplica ingeniosa. El alcohol también le afecta.

―No lo estaba.

―¿Y por qué no dejabas de mirar?

Se aparta de ti, respirando agitadamente y los ojos brillando de una manera casi febril. Te cuesta mantenerte erguida sobre los tacones. Pero lo haces. Digna y altiva, como siempre. Orgullosa.

Tal vez ese sea tu problema. Y el de él también. Y el de Blaise, y el mío. El orgullo.

―No me provoques, Astoria ―te advierte, con los puños apretados y pegados en los costados. Tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas, siempre pálidas, cubiertas por un ligero rubor. La ropa algo arrugada y descolocada, rompe con su aire de perfección. Y estoy segura de que te das cuenta de que está mucho más atractivo así.

―Ya lo he hecho ―replicas antes de darte la vuelta y volver con tu pareja.

Sabes que no pasará nada esta noche. Por mucho que te duela, seguirás pensando en él. Cuando te bese y te acaricie, cuando se ría en tu boca y susurre en tu oído. Pensarás en él. Siempre en él. Y acabarás apartando a tu conquista y alejándote a paso rápido, odiándote por no poder hacerlo. Detestándolo por convertirte en lo que te ha convertido. Porque tu mundo ya no lo controlas tú.

―Siempre están igual ―dice una voz a mi izquierda.

No me molesto en volverme, sé quién es. Sigo observando vuestros juegos. Tus falsos coqueteos, la falsa indiferencia de él. Quizás algún día dejen de ser simples juegos.

―Es parte de ellos. Draco la fastidia y Astoria se venga por triplicado ―respondo.

―Lo de esta vez fue ridículo ―asegura Blaise, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá y pasándome un brazo por los hombros―. Para una vez que les da por salir en serio y Draco tiene que liarse con otra ―resopla.

―¿Tú no lo hubieras hecho? ―aparto la mirada de la pareja tan peculiar que hacéis. Tan lejos, pero siempre pensando en el otro. Para fastidiar o para ayudar. Normalmente para lo primero. Miro a mi interlocutor. Sus ojos oscuros me devuelven la mirada.

Sonríe.

―Depende con quién estuviera saliendo.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y miro al techo. Bajo la vista y te observo de nuevo. Te sigues riendo. Y él sigue mirándoos.

―¿Y si fuera conmigo? ―murmuro.

Estoy tocando un tema tabú. Hablar de Draco y de ti está permitido, pero de nosotros no. Es algo demasiado imposible como para considerarlo.

―Contigo no he salido nunca ―intenta salirse por la tangente.

―Imagínatelo.

Has parado de reírte, pero la sonrisa sigue ahí. El chico te acaricia un brazo con la mano y tú lo miras a él, casi sin querer. Vuestras miradas se cruzan una milésima de segundo, y después él se levanta y se va, probablemente furioso. El chico te dice algo y tú te ríes de nuevo, obligándote a olvidarlo.

Blaise hunde la cabeza en mi pelo.

―Sí ―contesta.

Yo no me inmuto. Me siento lejos de todo esto. De hecho, me siento una observadora de mi propia vida. Y de ti, claro. Porque después de todo, eres mi hermana.

―¿Por qué?

Blaise alza la cabeza y se apoya en el respaldo del sofá rojo.

―Porque lo nuestro no funcionaría; es mejor acabar con ello cuanto antes.

―Somos demasiado diferentes ―mi voz es tan baja que temo que no la oiga.

―Sí.

―Ellos también ―me refiero a vosotros, claro.

―En el fondo se parecen ―aclara Blaise―. Nosotros no.

Guardamos silencio un rato, los dos observándote. Para mí es tan claro que no quieres hacer eso que no sé como el chico no se da cuenta. Por mucho que sigas intentando cerrarte a los demás, somos amigos. Los cuatro. Y él significa mucho para ti.

―Algún día se darán cuenta de que se necesitan ―afirmo, con un nuevo convencimiento.

―Seguro que sí ―Blaise me aprieta más contra él, y yo me acurruco en su pecho, cansada.

―¿Seguiremos nosotros juntos? ―me atrevo a inquirir. No me refiero a en pareja, porque ambos sabemos que nunca lo seremos. Me refiero así, como estamos desde niños. Juntos, apoyándonos.

Blaise lo entiende.

―Siempre ―dice.

Es una promesa.

A lo lejos, tú sigues riéndote.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo, mis queridos lectores.<em>

_Espero que haya quedado claro que quien narra todo esto es Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de Astoria. Y que no shippeo mucho a ninguna de las parejas que salen en este fic, pero me surgió así y la verdad estoy enamorada de Blaise, así que lo shippeo con quién sea._

_Respecto a Draco y Astoria, todos los fics que me he leído sobre ellos los juntan después del colegio y digo yo, ¿por qué debería ser así? Puede que Harry no lo viera porque no va a Slytherin y no le interesan los amores de Malfoy, pero lo suyo con Astoria pudo empezar perfectamente mucho antes de lo que la mayoría de la gente supone._

_Respecto a Blaise y Greengrass, la historia me salió narrada por esta última, y como si escribo sobre Slyhterin tengo que sacar a Zabini de una forma u otra ahí se ha quedado xD._

_Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, agradezco comentarios (y Zabini y Draco también ;))._

**Lils**


End file.
